Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 6
Herzlich willkommen zum 6. Part meines Walkthroughs. Dieses Mal werden wir Luxerion endlich mal verlassen und nach Finnland Yusnaan auswandern. Ihr habt schon etwas Zeitdruck, kanns sein? Macht euch da keinen Kopf, manche Missionen gehen so schnell, wenn man weiß, wie man was machen muss... Also geht gechillt an diese Sache ran ^-^ Auch wenn ihr dann mit Sicherheit gechillter seid als ich v.v Willkommen in Yusnaan! right|308px Da die Teleportmaschine bisher nur Luxerion kennt, landen wir auch dort. Bevor ihr in den Zug steigt, stellt sicher, dass ihr mit der Bürgerin am Nordbahnhof und der Stadtwache nahe von Ranulph sprecht. Dann habt ihr nämlich einen kleinen Fortschritt bei der Geister-Mission gemacht. Nun könnt ihr aber wirklich mit dem Zug im Norden nach Yusnaan fahren und dort die Stadt verunsichern. Bevor wir aber was verunsichern können, sehen wir unseren lieben Snow, bei dem ich üblicherweise immer direkt vorm Fernseher häng. Er redet von Serah und gibt sich selbst die Schuld an ihrem Tod... Meine Fresse, was ist denn in den gefahren? O.o Und ja, die englische Synchro klingt cooler als die Übersetzung, aber wir sind hier ja in nem deutschen Wiki, newa? Jut. Doch wenn das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, möchte unser Blödschopf auch noch, dass sich Light an ihm rächt… Also, auch, wenn ich schon weiß, was mit dem nicht stimmt… wenn man das nochmal spielt, klingt das alles voll dumm, was der da labert… *hust* egal, weiter geht’s im Text. Es geht wieder zu Light über, die mit Hope über Snow labert. Außerdem erhaltet ihr die EP-Fertigkeit Teleportation, mit welcher ihr immer zwischen den Bahnhöfen (oder anderen Orten) hin und herpendeln könnt. Ist praktisch, wenn man Geld und Zeit sparen möchte. Und EP kriegt man ebenfalls schnell wieder rein. Wenn ihr ein paar Schritte geht, erfahrt ihr auch, dass Touristen nicht im Augurenplatz erlaubt sind. Manno, da müssen wir doch aber hin… hm, braucht wohl nen andern Plan. Vielleicht hilft ja allein das Rumprahlen „Ich bin Kapitän Basch!“… Nein? Okay, Light is klüger als Vaan und das ist ja nicht Final Fantasy XII. Wobei… Hope und Vaan wären die perfekten Brüder! Naja, wie auch immer, ich laber zu viel drum herum. Geht zu Chocolina und nehmt alle verfügbaren Aufträge schonmal an. Begebt euch nun zum Banquet of the Lord (die Treppe mit rotem Teppich hoch, dafür links halten) und redet dort mit der Frau. Überreicht ihr direkt Reddiks Brief, damit ihr Ranulphs Tagebuch erhaltet. Der Auftrag klingt erledigt oder? Naja, nicht ganz. Diesen Auftrag solltet ihr bewusst scheitern lassen, indem ihr das Tagebuch lest. Warum? Ihr erhaltet danach eine weitere Mission, die bessere Belohnungen bringt! Habt ihr euch mit dem Tagebuch abgequält, dann geht zum Ausstatter und kauft die Kleidung Samtiger Wächter. Ist das geschafft, dann werdet ihr merken, dass ihr beinahe in ganz Yusnaan gegen Schutzeinheiten kämpfen müsst, die aus 2 Sanipuddingen und einer Stadtwache bestehen. Keine große Sache, bringt aber EP ein, die ihr nachher noch brauchen werdet. Lauft nun also zum Ziel und ihr erfahrt, dass man eine ID benötigt, um den Augurenplatz zu betreten. Diese haben wir natürlich nicht, also müssen wir einen Reiseleiter aufsuchen, der Leute dorthin schmuggelt. Schwer zu finden ist er echt nicht, sucht einfach einen rosa gekleideten Clown in der Nähe. Er erzählt von einem Schleich-dich-Spezial. Überleben ist nicht garantiert, aber man kanns ja mal riskieren. Hach ja, um Snow zu sehen würd ich auch gern sowas riskiern… wenn ich besoffen wär. Kauft also das Ticket ins Verderben für 2000 Gil, um zu erfahren, dass die Tour um 18 Uhr beginnt. Habt ihr also nicht stundenlang rumgestanden ist jetzt noch mehr als genug Zeit, für anderen Kram. Etwas Zeitüberbrückung left|262px Zeitüberbrückung? Wie geht das wohl am besten… genau, ihr macht Nebenmissionen und ich schau zu! Also, denn fangen wir an. Freier Wille Diesen Auftrag findet ihr am Springbrunnenplatz, dort sind nämlich drei dumm gekleidete Leute bei einem Tisch versammelt. Sie erkennen Light als Erlöserin und sagen, dass ihr Weg bereits bestimmt sei. Ja, ja und ich bin Snows Ehefrau. Jedenfalls sollen wir nochmal morgen um 12 Uhr da sein. Bock hab ich nicht wirklich, aber es muss. Schaut euch nun ein bisschen im Schlemmerviertel um, denn ihr werdet einen Schatz finden. Dieser beinhaltet den Rundumschlag St. 2. Unseren lieben alten Freund legt ihr mal besser bei der Nocturne an, da das eh eure stärkste Garderobe sein müsste. Begebt euch nun in den Süden vom Schlemmerviertel, wo ein Restaurantinhaber eure Hilfe braucht. Familienbetrieb Seid so nett und probiert die frittierten Fellknäuel vom Niblet. Lecker klingts nich so wirklich, aber Lightning scheints ganz gut zu schmecken. Na denn… Für den Inhaber sollen wir einen gewissen Gordon Gourmet suchen, denn der soll das Restaurant zum laufen bringen. Laufen? Glaubt mir, das müsst ihr in dieser Mission auch viel. Hin und her und her und hin. Geht nun also zum Banquet of the Lord, wo ein Mann an nem Tisch sitzt. Dies ist dieser Gordon Schnösel. Allerdings will der Geizhals nicht helfen, also nicht persönlich vorbeikommen. Stattdessen sollen wir Ratschläge übermitteln, doch da Light keine Ahnung von Feinkost hat, müssen wir uns erst durch alle Gaststätten futtern/saufen. Nehmt dabei immer möglichst das billigste. Geht dabei erst unten ins Schlemmervertel und nehmt die Station im BotL erst zum Schluss. Redet ihr nämlich mit dem Bankettmeister, solltet ihr ihm Lackleys Ring überreichen. Er kennt jemanden mit diesem Ring, doch diese besagte Frau soll in Luxerion mit Tochter leben, außerdem ist sie schon recht alt. Deshalb scheint es nicht Lackleys Verlobte zu sein und wir müssen später nochmal zu ihm zurück. Erst danach könnt ihr auch hier probieren, um dann zu Gordon zurückzugehen. Light teilt ihre Erfahrungen, doch Gordon denkt nicht, er kann weiterhelfen, dennoch weiß er einige über das Seedy‘s… Gordon will irgendwie nicht aufgeben, aber sich auch nicht selbst darum kümmern. Deshalb soll Light ein Gewürz namens Ziblet finden, welches ihr in der Hauptstraße von Felix erhalten könnt. Felix ist dabei kein Kerl, sondern die Katze in der Urne. Mit Magie schocken, den Rest runterhauen und ihr habt das Gewürz. Also geht’s zurück zu Gordon, welcher uns ein Rezept für den Inhaber überreicht. Lauft zum Seedy‘s und wir erfahren, dass Gordon sein Sohn ist. Aha, erklärt einiges… Er kocht nach dem Rezept und Light darf dieses fantastische Essen probieren. Eine zweite Portion soll an Gordon gehen, also geht zu ihm. Auch er ist begeistert von dem Essen, will aber aufgrund eines damaligen Streites übers Kochen nicht mit seinem Vater reden, welcher aber auftaucht. Sie sprechen sich aus und wollen wieder zusammenarbeiten. Uff… langer Auftrag, aber wir habens geschafft. Als Belohnung winkt folgendes: *1500 Gil *Kochmütze *Maximal-TP +120 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +4 Ist es mindestens 10 Uhr, dann teleportiert euch nach Luxerion. Dort sucht ihr erneut Armand auf, welcher im Wohnbezirk steht. Lasst euch wieder vollplappern und verschwindet wieder. Nun sind wir hier aber noch nicht fertig, denn jetzt geht es zu Ranulph, ihr wisst ja, wo er im Süden rumgammelt. Vergessene Sünden Gebt dem Lieben das Tagebuch, damit er sich wieder an früher erinnert. Ja, der Auftrag ist gescheitert, aber ihr habt ja nen neuen, den ihr eigentlich recht leicht erledigen könnt. Es dauert zwar, bis wir darauf zurückkommen, aber macht ja nix. Fakt ist: ihr sollt einen Reporter suchen. Habt ihr in Luxerion die beiden Sachen getan, dann teleportiert euch wieder zurück nach Yusnaan. Lauft dort zum Kaktorplatz und biegt rechts ein Richtung Heroenplatz. Ist mindestens 11 Uhr steht dort ein kleiner Junge mit Trompete. Spiel es noch einmal, Morris Der kleine Junge weiß direkt, dass Light Lightning ist, denn Lumina konnte mal wieder ihre Klappe nicht halten. Ist ja aber inzwischen nix neues… Morris würde ein Lied, bzw. Lightnings Lieblingslied spielen, wenn Light ihm die Noten bringt. Sie hofft zudem, es hilft in irgendeiner Art und Weise auch Snow, falls er es hören sollte. Naja, der kommt aber eh nich mehr ausm Palast, also eher hoffnungslos. Ihr erhaltet jedenfalls den Musiksphärenschlüssel und nun geht ihr in den Süden des Heroenplatzes, also hinter den Zaun. Dort ist die Arie (Einleitung). Die nächste Sphäre findet ihr, wenn ihr Richtung Kaktorstatue geht, dort auf die Karte guckt und die Leiter zur kleinen Einbuchtung hochklettert. Darin befindet sich die Arie (Thema). Geht nun Richtung Bahnhof, doch ein Mann wird euch ansprechen. Er fragt euch, ob was gestohlen wurde. Dem ist nicht so, also geht weiter zum Bahnhof, wo ihr ganz im Westen die Arie (Coda) findet. Lauft nun zurück zu Morris und überreicht die Noten, sodass er das Lied spielt und Light in Gedanken zu Serah spricht. *1500 Gil *Jungbrunnenkrone *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +4 Nun geht es für euch weiter zum Springbrunnenplatz, wo eine Bühne ist. Die Frau da, Olga, braucht Hilfe. Diva ohne Musik Olga jammert rum, ihre Stimme ist weg, sie kann nicht mehr singen. Auch ihr Liebhaber und Komponist ist abgezischt, was sie nur noch traurig macht. Also sucht nach Berdy, welcher der Typ ist, auf den nun die Kamera gerichtet wird. Er wird wegrennen, also schnappt ihn euch. Er hat seinen 354. Song für Olga verloren und möchte ihr deshalb nicht gegenübertreten. In diesem Spiel hat auch echt jeder einen an der Waffel… Er möchte seine Notentasche wiederhaben, die ihm von einem Monster geklaut wurde. Lauft also Richtung Zielort und geht dann nach Osten, wo ein Haufen Gremlins auftauchen wird. Erledigt sie und ihr erhaltet die Notentasche. Lauft also zurück zu Berdy, damit Olga den Amen bewusstlos prügelt… Langsam frag ich mich, ob das echt so ne gute Idee war, aber ist ja egal, solange ich nicht da unten liege. Lumina hatte im Übrigen auch hier wieder ihre Finger im Spiel, denn sie hat auch Olga Lightnings Lieblingslied verraten, sodass Olga nun ein Privatkonzert gibt. *1400 Gil *Ballmaske (rosa) *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +6 *Magie +6 Schaut nun nochmal bei Chocolina vorbei, denn ihr dürftet inzwischen genug Sanipuddinge besiegt haben, um „Gefährlicher Cocktail“ zu erledigen. Ihr erhaltet dafür 200 Gil, ein Warnlicht (orange), eure Maximal-TP steigen im 10 an und eure Magie um 1. Teleportiert euch nun erneut nach Luxerion und lauft zum Südbahnhof. Stellt sicher, dass es mindestens 16 Uhr ist, damit Luka dort steht. Redet mit ihr und kauft erneut ihre Tränen, welche nun eiskalt teurer geworden sind. Doch sie kann immer noch nicht weinen, stattdessen labert sie uns nur damit voll, dass sie in ihren Schauspiellehrer verliebt war, dieser sie aber nur wie ein Kind behandelt hat. Soll ich jetzt weinen…? Ne, deshalb wars für heute auch erstmal mit Nebenmissionen. Teleportiert euch zurück nach Yusnaan und lauft zum Zielort, wo ihr bis 18 Uhr wartet. Was dann passiert, sehen wir im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern